My Angel
by ObsessingOverEdward
Summary: Edward's career, social life, and family life are exactly where he wanted them until a freak accident left him scarred and struggling to accept that his life was changing and not necessarily for the better. Battling with hallucinations he sometimes thinks are real, he struggles to straighten out his life and make the woman in his dreams fall in love with him. AH BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time, but I need to get back into the writing groove before I tackle my other writing projects. I thought this would be a great place to practice since I need people to be accountable to or I'll just put off writing a little longer. Plus, you guys always make me feel like I'm home.

Anyway, this little story was originally wrote as a smutty one-shot, but I decided to change it a bit and make it into a story after Kyla713 and EricasTwilight took a look at it and helped with some plot bunnies. THANKS GIRLS! I'm not sure how often I'll post, because I'm kinda busy with a new job and some other stuff, but I've always been consistent at posting so I won't leave you hanging.

Please forgive that every chapter will be a first draft and those are usually the roughest form of writing.

ENJOY!

~O~

**Chapter 1 **

Rain.

Vapors that rise out of lakes and oceans, like long lost spirits seeking the restful paradise that prophets of old promised to those faithful followers. It ascends upward, ever upward, until the mist reaches heaven where it cools and then falls back to the earth in a grand dance of precipitation. It cleanses, brings renewed hope to a barren land and it sustains all living things.

It's also a huge pain in the ass when you're trying to get over the Golden Gate Bridge.

Edward zipped around a minivan crawling across the bridge at a snail's pace and spewed a string of curses that would have made his Catholic mother blush. "Idiot California drivers," he muttered when he cooled off a little. Californians just didn't know how to drive in rainy weather. He'd lived in the Bay area for almost twelve years, reporting the weather changes on the evening news, and it still baffled him that a small rainstorm could cause such havoc.

He glanced at the clock on his radio and muttered another curse. There was no way he would be on time to the blind date his sister had set up. Not that he was thrilled with the prospect of sitting through another long dinner and feigning attraction in a woman who was probably as superficial as all the rest. He smiled and picked up his phone. With any luck, he could use the rain and the accident he'd passed at the mouth of the bridge as an excuse to cancel the dreaded date altogether.

"Don't you even think of backing out now," Alice snarled when she answered the phone. "You'll like this one, I promise."

"I'm sorry, sis. I'm stuck in traffic on the Iron Horse," he lied as he passed a semi-truck and flipped his wipers on high to accommodate the saturation of water from its tires. "With traffic this bad it'll take me at least two hours to get to the restaurant."

She let out a long sigh and he could imagine the epic eye roll she would have bestowed on him if he'd stood in front of her. "I'll see if she's available tomorrow. You will be able to make it tomorrow, won't you?"

He managed to restrain the frustrated groan that came to his lips. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Work."

"Give me a break, Edward. It's Saturday. You know all I have to do is turn on the evening news and see if you're lying or not."

"A lot more happens behind the scenes than in front of the camera," he said with a defensive tone.

"Whatever," she said, dismissing his argument. "I'll make sure to pick a restaurant closer to the station so you won't get _stuck in traffic_ again."

Before he could protest, she hung up. With a sigh, he tossed his phone on the seat next to him. It bounced off the seat and landed on the floor. He would have normally left it where it landed, but the screen lit up, indicating a misdial.

"Dammit," he muttered as he reached over and plucked the phone up.

Screeching tires brought his head up with a snap as blinding rain poured over his windshield in curtains. The sound of crunching metal and breaking glass met his ears. He closed his eyes, pictured the headlines on the morning news, and succumbed to the irony of the situation.

_Popular weatherman killed by freak torrential storm he didn't predict._

~O~

His mother always told him that hell was searing pain, screaming and wailing, along with gnashing of teeth. Whatever the hell that meant. He felt none of those things, and so he questioned whether he really died. However, the quiet didn't seem to fit with what he remembered before he blacked out. _How long had he been unconscious?_

He opened his eyes and stared up into a darkening sky. Small clouds floated overhead while the light from the sinking sun shone through a break in the formation. Edward pulled himself into a sitting position and stared at his mangled Volvo wedged underneath a box truck. No one could have survived that accident, but here he sat. Or did he? He looked for some indication of what happened, but no one was around. It was as if aliens came down and beamed everyone off the Golden Gate and left him to deal with the aftermath.

Panic rose in his chest and he stood, staring at the wreckage as if it would give him answers. He moved around to the driver's side and was about to peer inside when a movement in his peripheral vision made him look up. The clouds seemed to move at that exact moment, blocking out the last rays of sunshine and making him question what he saw.

A silhouette of a woman slowly walked toward him made him blink a couple of times as he told himself that the wispy wings that fluttered behind her were only a figment of his imagination. He shook his head and when they didn't disappear, he rationalized that they were clouds or fog set off in the distance. He must have hit his head harder than he thought and his depth perception was off.

She advanced with a slow, precise step as if afraid she'd frighten him if she moved too quickly. The gauzy material that covered her body rippled in the breeze off the ocean and Edward again took note of the quiet. Even hovering over the bay, he expected to hear birds, the sounds of the city, or even the ocean, but it was as quiet as if he were under water. He snapped his fingers, just to make sure he hadn't gone deaf and the sound echoed like a shotgun blast. The woman stopped before him and he looked up from his fingers, confused and dazed by what was happening.

At that moment, the clouds parted and he received his first vision of an angel. Stunning doe like eyes stared up at him through thick black lashes. They were beautiful, but the expression of kindness and wisdom were what rendered him speechless. She smiled as if she could read his mind and he had a sudden urge to touch her mouth. Her pink lips were full and looked as soft as the most delicate rose petal. He shook his head and wondered where the poetry that seemed to sing in his mind had come from. He'd never been a romantic, and the thoughts and feelings she stirred in him didn't quite befit an angel. Maybe a fallen one.

She seemed to laugh at him as she took his hands in hers and gave a small shake of her head. Her dark mahogany hair tumbled over one shoulder with the motion and fell in waves to her breasts. He averted his eyes and told himself that he did not see the trace of her dark nipples through the fabric.

He was definitely going to hell.

She stepped closer and he tried to ignore the flutter of soft-feathered wings behind her and focused on her upturned face. He cleared his throat as she moved closer. "Am I dead?" he asked through a hoarse voice. He'd heard enough bible thumping from his mother to last a lifetime, but he never took much stock in her beliefs. However, with this gorgeous creature standing in front of him, he wasn't so sure.

She smiled and slid her arms around his neck. It wasn't lost to him that she didn't answer his question, but before he could ask again, she pressed her mouth to his. The only way he could describe the kiss was like life shooting through him. Every nerve in his body vibrated with an all-consuming need for her. He wanted to possess her and felt like he would die a thousand horrifying deaths if he didn't get the chance.

As her mouth parted and he tasted her, he thought that maybe this was a malicious trick. Maybe he was in hell and this angel would be taken away from him, leaving him wanting and hungry for all eternity. He deepened the kiss, determined to feel every measure of her offering before she disappeared from his imagination. She melded into him and his arms wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer and feeling her soft curves as they pressed against him.

He groaned in protest when she pulled away, but when he opened his eyes, he knew he had reached heaven. The bridge and tangled car wreck disappeared and in its place was an empty room with a brightness that should have hurt the eyes, but instead soothed and comforted. She took his hand and pulled him further inside and he looked out the wide doorway that led out onto a patio of white granite. Beyond, a Caribbean blue ocean lapped gently at the fine sand that stretched as far as the eye could see while a warm balmy breeze ruffled his hair.

"What is this place?"

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder and smiled again, causing his heart to pick up in anticipation. She didn't answer. Instead, she led him over to the middle of the room and turned to face him. The smile, playing at the corners of her lush mouth, persuaded him to take her into his arms. All thought of heaven and hell forgotten as she melded into him. He bent to kiss her once more, but she leaned back and touched his face to stop him. The confusion must have been written on his face because she smiled in reassurance. Her fingers, cool against his cheek, slid downward until they traced his upper lip.

"If we make love, we'll never be free of each other," she whispered in a sultry, yet innocent voice that stirred a feeling deep within his chest.

He kissed her, too consumed with the bigger fear that if he didn't make love to her, he'd lose his mind. Everything about her spoke to his soul and he knew that he would do anything to spend eternity loving her. The touch of her tongue to his sent a spark of fire through his veins and he wrapped his arms around her, needing to touch every inch of her. As his hands moved up her back, it registered in the recesses of his mind that it was smooth and what he imagined as wings must have been a hallucination. Convinced that he was going crazy, he reveled in the thought that he'd rather be crazy with her in his arms than be sane without knowing her touch.

He felt himself falling, metaphorically and physically. Stripped of their clothes in an instant and separated only by skin, they tumbled onto a cushion of softness that materialized out of thin air.

He lowered himself onto her body and took her face in his hands as his hips melded perfectly between her thighs. His cock slid between the softness of her lower lips and he stifled the urge to push into her. She groaned softly and the sound was music to his ears.

"Tell me your name," he whispered against her mouth.

Her eyes, so filled with love, looked up at him and began to tear up. She shook her head and arched her back until she kissed him. "I need you. Make love to me," she said, lying back and pushing her hips upward. The tip of his cock slid between her folds and he was surprised she was already wet and waiting. In any other circumstance, he'd want to explore this beautiful creature's body, but his need to be inside her was almost unbearable.

He kissed her again and slid his hand down her stomach and over her hip until he gripped her thigh. With a gentle nudge, he pulled her knee up, opening her to him. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled the sweet smell of jasmine as he slid into her. She pulled him tighter and lifted her hips to accommodate his long cock.

He almost lost it like a rookie.

"Damn," he said with a groan and gritted his teeth. Every hair on his body vibrated with energy that seemed to come from the woman beneath him. How could he have had sexual encounters and never known this feeling? Nothing compared and he knew that he'd only ever feel it with her.

Slowly, he slid out of her and the dance began. She gripped his back and rotated her hips upward as they met his. The slow, methodical grind of flesh on flesh brought him to the edge just as her moans of pleasure became more frenzied. Her fingers clutched at his hips and her body stiffened as she let out the sweetest noise he'd ever heard. Edward rode out her orgasm with a sense of satisfaction and let himself feel the desire she invoked with her warm body gripping him so perfectly.

His thrusts became more erratic, so he slowed down to try and prolong the sensation. However, she was having none of that. With a forceful shove, she rolled him over onto his back and climbed on top. When she slid back down on him, he gripped her hips to get her to take it slow. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're not in charge anymore, love," she said.

He groaned and released her hips, giving her the opportunity to do as she wished. She smiled and began a slow glide against him. He watched, mesmerized by the flat expanse of her stomach as it rolled with every forward thrust. Her breasts bounced ever so slightly while her long mahogany hair brushed the tip of her rosy nipples.

He held a breast in his hand and her head fell back, pushing herself further into his palm while she continued to slide against him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her down so he could take her nipple in his mouth. Her skin was covered with a light coat of perspiration, but she tasted sweet, not salty. He devoured her chest, switching from one breast to the other until she drove him closer to his release.

The need to come became so strong that he couldn't hold it back any longer. With gentle hands, he drove the other into her hair to hold her closer as he thrust his hips upward. She moaned again and he wondered if he held out a few more seconds, he could give her another orgasm. He pushed his face into her neck and kissed it while he kept thrusting into her. Her breathing picked up and he began to let himself go, knowing that she was only a couple drives away from her own release. Her orgasm came just as surged through him as well.

She lay against him until their breathing became less labored and then he rolled them over so they were facing each other.

"What is this place?" he asked again.

She gave him a sad smile, but just when he thought she might tell him, his eyes began to droop. He tried to fight the feeling that came over him, but couldn't. He grasped at her back and brought her closer.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Shhhh, Edward," she whispered. "Sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

Edward nodded and let his eyes fall closed. He never wanted to go back. He wanted to stay with this beautiful woman for eternity and he'd do anything to make that happen.

~O~

If you're so inclined, you can follow me on Twitter (AnnalyseKnight), Facebook (Annalyse Knight), or my website (AnnalyseKnight-dot-com)

Please let me know what you think of the first chapter. You never know, your ideas and suggestions just may make it into another chapter.

Until next time…

Annalyse


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Excuse my lack of medical knowledge, so if it's not quite right then I apologize and claim ignorance for this chapter.

I really wanted to respond to all of your nice reviews and excitement that I'm back, but I've had a crazy couple of weeks so I'm sorry it's coming two weeks later and I didn't have time to respond. My goal is to post once a week and answer all of your reviews, but we'll see what happens.

**Chapter 2 **

"Dr. Swan, you have a patient arriving in five minutes with extensive head injuries," the nurse said as she took the files out of Bella's hand when she immerged from her last patient's room.

"Vitals?"

The nurse rattled off the reading of his vital signs recorded from their last contact with the paramedics and shoved through the emergency doors. Bella followed and met with Dr. Jessica Stanley as she was coming out of a trauma room. They walked down the hall together until they reached the ambulance bay.

"Did you hear we're going to have a celebrity?" Jessica asked.

Bella wrinkled her brow and shook her head. "No, who?"

"Edward Cullen from ABC7 news." There was a little too much excitement in her voice.

"The weather guy?"

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, he should be on the next rig."

"He's my brain trauma patient?"

"Sure is."

Bella turned to the nurse. "Can you please call the Chief of Surgery at Stanford and let him know that Dr. Cullen's son will be arriving?" The nurse looked wide eyed, but nodded and scurried away.

"Do you know him?" Jessica asked.

"I interned with Dr. Carlisle Cullen for a few months when he was teaching a special technique on insulating brain cells to treat ALS. It took me a few months to realize that the weather guy was his son."

"Are you okay with treating him?"

"Of course. I never met the man and Dr. Cullen had thirty other students besides me. We weren't close. He probably doesn't even remember me."

"Just checking. I know how much you adhere to the ethics guidelines," Jessica said with a roll of her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means you need to not worry so much about the rules and actually go out on a date when a hot fireman asks you out."

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes. "That hot fireman was having seizures and I had to put him on medical leave, which by the way, he hates me now. I don't date patients. It just leads to problems later."

"But he wasn't a patient when he asked you out."

Bella shrugged and then dismissed their conversation. She'd been out a few times with Jessica when they were interns and the girl liked to party. She only pushed Bella on the fireman because she thought if her friend dated one then it would be easier for her hook-up with the rest of the department.

The scream of the ambulance echoed through the city streets and Bella, Jessica and the rest of the trauma team jumped to work when it came to a stop. As they pulled the patient out of the rig, Bella shook her head at how bad he looked. His face was covered in blood from two large gashes. One was down the center of his right cheek and the other was in his hairline, which seemed to be the cause of most of the blood.

Once he was wheeled into a trauma bay, Jessica began to rattle off his symptoms. Bella leaned in and hovered over his abrasion. She could tell by how the bleeding had slowed down that his brain was swelling.

"Am I dead?"

Bella's eyes shot to her patient's and they were open for a moment before he went unconscious again. She peeled back his eye and flashed a light across his pupils. No response.

She turned to the paramedic. "Has he regained consciousness before this moment?"

"No ma'am."

"Jessica, we need to get him into surgery. His brain is swelling and the faster we can open him up to relieve the pressure, the less damage he'll have. Waking up for a moment was a good sign, but we don't have time to waste. He needs a CT scan stat."

Jessica nodded and started barking orders to the nurses. Bella walked into the adjoining OR and began to scrub in. She respected Dr. Cullen, and prayed she wasn't going to have to give him bad news that day.

A nurse slipped on her gloves and she walked into the OR as they were wheeling him in. The nurse held up the CT results for her to read and Bella sighed. _Just as she had thought._ He had several hematomas and his brain was almost at capacity in his skull. It wouldn't be long before there would be permanent brain damage. She walked over to the table where they were getting Mr. Cullen prepped for surgery and looked down on his ashen hue. Her goal was to make him just as good as he was before he landed in her OR.

"Let's get this party started," a deep voice came from the doorway.

Bella looked up and glared at the man she had at one time thought was "the one." She'd been mistaken about many things when she was young, naïve and impressed by the interest of the older resident.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Newton? I don't have the patience or time for your shenanigans."

He clutched his chest. "I'm hurt, Bella. You know I'm the best in San Francisco. Who else would they call to stitch up the celebrities?"

"Well, you're going to have to wait until I'm done. Please leave until they page you."

Undeterred by her hostility, Mike scooted up behind her and looked over her shoulder down at Mr. Cullen. "Wow, he's more good-looking up close. This could really make or break my career."

Bella elbowed him in the ribs. "Get. Out. Of. My. OR."

"All right. All right. No need to get hostile." He backed out of the OR and Bella caught a glimpse of him winking at Jessica when she came in to look through the window. Bella gritted her teeth and looked around at her team, trying to ignore the repulsion she felt toward him.

She nodded at the anesthesiologist and then looked down at her patient. "Sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

~O~

Bella stood at the nurse's station and watched the evening news while she sipped her cup of coffee. They hadn't mentioned anything about Mr. Cullen's accident since the day after it happened. Bella shook her head and changed the channel. She couldn't stomach listening to the perky news anchor, Tanya Denali, one moment longer.

"I'm sorry. You're not on the list as a family member so you can't see him."

Bella looked over as another woman, claiming to be family, tried to get information about Edward Cullen. She shook her head and picked up her charts as the nurse explained hospital procedures to her.

"I know I'm not family, but I feel terrible," the woman said. "He was coming to meet me and never made it."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Until the patient has woken up, only immediate family can see him."

"When will that be?"

"I'll take this, Susan," Bella said and stepped around the desk.

"I'm Dr. Bella Swan, Mr. Cullen's doctor."

The woman looked up at her with dark brown eyes that held a tear she seemed to be fighting back. She didn't seem like one of the other groupies who had flocked to the hospital when Mr. Cullen's accident was reported on the news. She wasn't overly done up with cleavage to her chin. Instead, she wore modest career type clothes, her dark hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, and she wore little to no make-up. She definitely didn't fit the mold of the other women she'd seen trying to visit.

"Angela. I'm … I-I guess you can say I'm a friend of Edward's."

Her hesitation to put a name on their relationship, lead Bella to believe that she wasn't so sure herself. He probably led her to believe she might be something more, but with the trail of women parading through the corridors, Bella doubted he thought past his own penis.

"I'm not allowed to give you any more information than what the family has allowed us to talk about with the media, but I'll try to answer any questions you may have, okay?"

Angela nodded just as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Mr. Cullen had a traumatic brain injury from a motor vehicle collision and I had to do surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain and to repair several epidural hematomas."

"What's an epidural hematoma?"

"It's a bleed. Thankfully, they were just blood vessels and not an artery that was damaged. He's in stable condition, but we put him in a medically induced coma to let his brain heal. We don't expect him to come out of it for a few days."

"So he's lucky to be alive?" Angela's bottom lipped quivered and Bella felt sorry for her.

"Yes. He regained consciousness before he went into surgery so that's a good sign. All we can do is wait for him to wake up and hope for the best."

Angela nodded again and wiped at her eye as another tear fell. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see him and make sure he was okay. I've been trying to call his sister all week and she hasn't returned my calls. The evening news barely reported anything about his accident so I just…" She shrugged and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I know there are rules. I just hoped…"

"I'm sorry," Bella said with a sympathetic smile.

Angela shook off the apology. "I'll just keep trying his sister. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me."

Bella patted her on the shoulder and watched as she walked, slump-shouldered, down the hall and entered one of the elevators.

"That's the fifth one today," Leah said with a sigh. "See what happens when I go on vacation? Nobody knows what to do with all these little hussies."

Bella rolled her eyes. Leah was one of those people that thought nobody could do her job better than she could, but she was really just as bad as the interns she complained about. "I don't think that one was part of the admirers from earlier."

Bella went back to her charts and almost dropped them when Leah jumped up and yelled. "You can't go in there!"

Bella looked up just as a little petite pixie looking girl whirled around in front of Mr. Cullen's room.

"I most certainly can go in there. I'm his sister."

"Sure you are and I'm the queen of England," Leah huffed.

Bella started to laugh because Leah was about to get her ass handed to her. She'd dealt with the little fireball named Alice when the last head nurse tried to stop her from seeing her brother. Bella ducked behind a pillar, but peered around the side and watched Leah meet her match.

Alice raised one eyebrow and then dropped down into a perfect curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." She turned around and pushed open Mr. Cullen's door. "Now leave me the fuck alone," she said politely over her shoulder.

Bella giggled and then jumped out as Leah started to charge the door. "That's Alice Cullen, Mr. Cullen's sister. I wouldn't get in her way. The last nurse that tried to detain her was in tears in less than a minute and then Alice had the chief of surgery eating out of her hand when he came in to check on things. She knows her way around a hospital and how to get what she wants, so I would just leave things alone if I were you."

Leah's face was red, but she growled a string of curses under her breath and went back to the desk. Bella tried to hide her smile as she followed Alice into the room. Alice looked up with a scowl that would've made a linebacker cower, but when she took note it was Bella, she relaxed. Worry etched her brow as she smoothed the covers along the side of Mr. Cullen.

"How is he doing today?"

"He's coming along as expected."

"Do you think they'll be much damage? You know, like with talking or his motor skills?"

Bella came up to the bed and looked down at Mr. Cullen. He was a handsome man, even with the bandages and scar down his right cheek. "I'm sorry, we won't know until he wakes up, but I'm optimistic that he'll be fine."

Alice nodded. "My father will be here later. He had a surgery an hour ago." Alice smoothed the covers again and Bella realized it was probably something she did when she was upset. "My dad said you were the best intern when you were his student."

Bella was taken aback by the compliment. "I didn't even think he noticed me."

"He notices everything. He just doesn't say anything unless it warrants being said. He wouldn't have let you do the surgery if he didn't think you were the best."

"I'm far from being the—"

"Trust me," Alice said, cutting her off. "If he said you're the best then you're the best. He respects other neurosurgeons in UCSF, but he said you had the steadiest hands he'd ever seen."

Bella didn't know what to say with the compliment because it made her a little giddy to think that Dr. Cullen knew who she was and respected her as a surgeon. "Well, thank you. It means a lot to know he trusted me with his own child."

Alice nodded then looked at her brother. "You know we're twins?"

"No, I had no idea. You both are so different."

Alice laughed and then became somber again. "I knew the minute he had his accident. Something just broke inside me and I knew something was wrong."

Bella nodded. She'd read about unusual connections that twins had with each other. Unexplainable connections. However, Bella was a woman of science so she didn't put too much thought into the idea.

"There was a woman who came in earlier trying to see him."

Alice shook her head. "He has a string of admirers but all of them are superficial. He doesn't seem to stay with one woman for long. Once they show their own agenda, he tends to dump them."

_Well, that wasn't what she expected to hear_. She had assumed he was just a playboy like the rest of the TV personalities she'd met over the years. "This one was different," Bella said. "She had dark hair and didn't fit in the same mold as the others. Angela, I think."

Alice's eyes got big and then she pulled out her phone. "Oh my goodness! Thank you. I totally forgot to call her back."

Bella nodded and went for the door. "If you have any questions, I'll be at the nurse's station."

~O~

Follow me on twitter or Facebook if you want a teaser for the next chapter. Links are on my profile page.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. They keep me motivated and accountable so thanks for taking the time to send me a note.

My apologies for the non-edited chapter. I just wanted to get it out there to you guys as soon as I could. Are any of my old beta peeps/friends/editors-at-large out there that would like to help me out in the future? Send me a PM.

~O~

**Chapter 3**

Bella pulled up Edward's scans on the computer and nodded. Everything looked good, but she was still concerned with a couple shadows on the scan that they'll have to keep an eye on. Bella walked in to Edward's room and found Alice on the phone so she went to check his vitals.

"Where are you?" Alice asked the person on the other end of the line. "Okay, you should be here in about five. I'll meet you outside his office." She immediately hung up and dialed another number. "Angela, I have to meet my parents in about five minutes and wondered when you thought you'd make it today. I just don't want to leave him alone if I have to. Give me a call when you get this message."

Bella looked over at Alice and smiled. "I don't mind staying for a little while if you won't be gone long."

Alice stood and grabbed her purse. "Thank you. I didn't want to ask because I know you come in and hang out when I'm not here and I'm sure you have better things to do with your time."

_How did she know that?_

Bella had made it a habit to eat her lunch in his room every day. It was originally her only way to find a quiet place to sit where she could avoid her colleagues, but after the first week she found she enjoyed talking to a comatose man. It was better than talking to herself and he was just as responsive as her last three dates, anyway. "It's no problem. He's a good listener."

Alice laughed as she stuffed her phone in her bag. "I really appreciate it. I just have to run down to the chief's office. Something's up but my mom didn't want to say anything over the phone."

"The Chief of Surgery?"

"Yeah, she sounded pissed off, so I don't know what's going on."

Bella's first thought was of the findings of the scan, but she herself had just received the results, so she doubted it was about that. "I'd like to talk to your parents when you're done."

Alice reached for the door and paused. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep, no worries. I'll be here when you get back."

Bella waved her out of the room and then turned back to Edward. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me." She smoothed his covers and couldn't help but admire the facial hair that had grown out over the weeks. He was a handsome man. The scar on his face was almost undetectable under the thin scruff. He looked more like a disheveled rock star than the weatherman for a major news network.

"I think we're going to start waking you up pretty soon," she said. "That pretty brunette who has been visiting everyday will be thrilled. Not to mention our nursing staff will probably throw a party once your sister is out of the hospital." Bella laughed and then shook her head. "She is a fierce little one, but I like her. She definitely has your back."

Bella unwrapped the bandage around his head to check his stitches and was satisfied with how it was healing. "You know, there have been numerous studies on whether patients can hear while they're in a coma. Some doctors think it's pointless to talk to a patient when they're in a coma. I disagree. My thought is that even if you can't hear me then at least your sub-conscious will know you aren't alone. That's partly why I come in here and talk to you every day." She redressed his head and chattered on about a study she had found that proved her theory. When she was done she sank into the chair next to his bed. "Let's see what's going on in the city."

Grabbing the remote off the table, she clicked it on and scanned the channels until she found footage of Edward in a tuxedo, escorting a beautiful red head down a red carpet at the Moscone Center. "Stay tuned and we'll be back with the latest update on the weatherman from ABC7, Edward Cullen."

Bella's eyebrow rose into her hairline. "We haven't had any press conferences since your accident was announced." She shrugged. "I'm not sure the girl who keeps coming to see you will like all the pictures of you and that red head plastered all over the news. You really should let her know your intentions. When I first met her, she seemed a little confused on the status of your relationship. She seems like a nice girl. She's definitely not like the other women who've tried to get in to see you. But who am I to give relationship advice? I have a broken radar when it comes to detecting douchebags." Bella turned back to the television and watched as the news came back on.

"Toxicology reports have come to KTVU from a close source at UCSF for Edward Cullen. A source within the hospital has confirmed that Edward Cullen, the popular weatherman for ABC7, had a blood alcohol count of .07 at the time of the accident that injured Demitri Williams. The legal limit in California is .08, but our source questions when the test was taken. Edward Cullen has been in negotiations with ABC's Good Morning America for the last several months. When asked about Mr. Cullen's behavior, they declined to comment."

"What the hell?"

Bella sat in stunned silence at what she witnessed on the television. He didn't have an ounce of alcohol in his system when she did surgery. The news report was a complete fabrication. Who would do something like that? She flipped off the TV, stood, and went for the door. "I'll get to the bottom of this," she said over her shoulder toward Edward. She opened the door and almost ran Angela over in her haste. "Oh! I'm so sorry," Bella said as she came to an abrupt halt.

"Is he okay?" Angela asked. Her voice held a hint of panic and her eyes were as huge as saucers.

"Yes, he's fine."

"Thank God," she said as her shoulders heaved in relief. "Why were you running so fast then?"

"I can't talk now. I'm glad you're here. I need to get to a meeting and Alice didn't want to leave him alone. Will you be staying long?"

"I'll stay as long as you need me."

"Thank you!" Bella called over her shoulder as she power walked toward the chief's office. She didn't bother knocking and barged right into Dr. William Black's office to find Alice and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Can I help you with something, Dr. Swan?" Dr. Black asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I saw the toxicology reports with my own eyes and he hadn't been drinking."

"Please have a seat, Dr. Swan," Carlisle stood up and offered his seat. "We were just talking about the news report and who could have possibly leaked out false information. You're outrage leads me to believe it wasn't you."

Bella sat down and shook her head. "Absolutely not. I would never do something like that."

"Do you know of anyone who might?" Dr. Black asked.

"No. Everyone is very professional and knows the consequences of leaking patient information. Is it possible the competing news station made it up?"

Mrs. Cullen looked over at Bella and there was fire in her eyes. "It's possible. Edward worked for them just out of college but then took the job with ABC7 when they offered more money and a chance at doing the weekend weather. He burned a few bridges over there in the process. I don't know what Good Morning America will do when they get wind of it."

"So he is going to work for them?" Bella asked.

"He's been negotiating with them for almost a month. They were supposed to send over the contract this week to finalize everything, but they won't want someone with a tarnished reputation."

"I'll do another update on his condition with the media and let them know the reports are a lie," Bella said.

"That might help, but you'll be lucky if it makes the news," Dr. Cullen said. "They may do some kind of retraction, but I'm not sure how many people will re-report it. His accident is old news."

"What about his own station?" Dr. Black asked.

"Pssshht," Alice scoffed. "Don't count on any help from them. The weekend weather guy, Caius Clemmons, is a blood-sucker. He was passed over for a promotion when Edward submitted his resume. On top of that, the anchorwoman is not only dating Caius, but her daddy owns the station. She's been butt hurt since 2010 when Edward wouldn't give her the time of day. It's not a pretty situation."

_Jeez, and she thought the hospital drama was bad. _

Dr. Cullen paced behind their chairs. "I think Dr. Swan's idea is our only option. By doing another press release, KTVU will have to do a retraction but I'm afraid the damage is already done. I'll put pressure on ABC7 to report the retraction so it'll get out to more viewers, but I wouldn't hold my breath. We'll just have to do what we can and wait and see."

~O~

"I'm going to take him off the pentobarbital," Bella said as she walked back to Edward's room with his family. "His scans came back clean, but there's a shadow that might be an unruptured aneurysm that I want to watch for a while."

"Oh no," Mrs. Cullen said on a gasp.

Dr. Cullen looked over at Bella and she suddenly became nervous with the intensity in his eyes. "I want to see both scans immediately."

"Absolutely. It's small so it could just be remnants from the bleeds that happened during the accident." She hadn't felt incompetent since her first week as an intern, but his obvious disapproval stung. The rest of the walk to Edward's room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

When they entered the room, Mrs. Cullen immediately went to Angela and explained what happened. Dr. Cullen came up behind Bella as she pulled up Edward's scans on the computer. When Bella put them side-by-side she looked at them again and still couldn't be clear on what the shadows were from.

"Wow," Dr. Cullen muttered.

Bella held her breath and waited for the reprimand she was sure she would get. He let out a long, slow breath.

"I see how you might think that's an aneurysm. It definitely looks like it could be, except this scan," he pointed at the newest image, "the shadow has gotten smaller so it's most likely not an aneurysm."

Bella turned around to face him and nodded. "I still want to keep an eye on it and make sure it's nothing to be concerned with."

He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Thank you for being thorough." Carlisle clapped his hands together and then turned toward Edward. "Okay, let's wake this kid up."

~O~

As usual, follow me on twitter, Facebook, or my website.


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! I finally got this to you guys. I apologize again for the long wait. I used to write ahead by at least ten chapters so I could post regularly, but that didn't happen this time. Thanks to Songster51 for fixing my comma issues and for NKubie for stepping up to be a pre-reader. I look forward to your input.

Unfortunately, I have to address this…

To the "guest" who uses the anonymity of the internet to spread drama - I welcome _real _critique and love reading comments, but if you have something negative to say about me personally then please keep it to yourself. If you're mean and nameless then you are fictional and of no importance in my world.

Now on with the show…

~O~

**Chapter 4**

Edward ran toward the surf, sand flying behind him, as he came up behind his angel. She looked over her shoulder and squealed before picking up her pace with a laugh that sounded like chimes on the wind. He loved the sound of her laughter. Slowing just enough to watch her suntanned skin glisten from the overhead sun, he marveled at how beautiful she was just before she dove into a breaking wave.

The water was warm as he followed after her through the receding wave. Just as he jumped over the next surge of water, she popped up a few feet in front of him and turned. She pushed her hair away from her face and let the long strands spill over her chest. Rosy nipples, hard from the breeze on her wet skin, seemed to call to him. A surge of desire shot through him like a bolt of lightning. He needed her again.

Before she could take off, he grabbed her around the waist, swung her into his arms and lifted her until her breast was at his mouth. Her laughter filled his ears and he smiled as he nibbled at the pert bud that had tempted him all day. She moaned with pleasure and thrust her hands in his hair to pull him closer.

He chuckled and nipped along the side of her breast. "You like that, don't you my little angel?" She tugged at his hair in response. "Do you want more?"

She sighed and nodded. He knew her better than he knew anyone he'd ever met. He knew her signs of desire and the sweet way she loved him. He knew of her need to help people, and he imagined her a doctor or a counselor in her former life. He saw her tender heart when she spoke of the father she lost to a brain tumor while she was in college. Food seemed to dictate her moods, and he learned to stay out of her way when her stomach was empty. He thought her obsession with vampire novels seemed a little odd for an angel, but so did the sinful way her body responded to his touch. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman: smart, sexy, adventurous, and compassionate. It had taken him a few days to realize the feelings they shared were so much deeper than lust. She loved him and he loved her. He'd die for her, if that wasn't what he'd already done.

He carried her out of the ocean and laid her down on a soft bath sheet in the sand he didn't remember bringing down to the beach. He still marveled at his new home and the way all of his needs were met before he ever asked for anything. He brushed a wet lock out of her face and memorized the patterns of gold in her eyes.

"I love you, my Angel."

She smiled up at him and even though she didn't repeat his sentiments, he knew she felt the same. He leaned down and kissed her waiting lips. With a passion that always surprised him, she returned his kiss and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him down until he nestled between her thighs.

His cock pulsed at her warm opening and his desire for her increased until it was almost painful to hold back. Her hands slid down his back as he continued to kiss her. She grabbed his ass and tried to pull him closer, but he held himself back and chuckled.

"I'm in charge," he whispered against her lips.

Sliding down her body, he left a wet trail of kisses until he reached her hip. With a skilled tongue, he teased her body until her soft whimpers turned into low moans of frustrated pleasure. He knew what she wanted, but he held back as he kissed along the crease of her leg. Her hips rose, begging without words for him to continue the path lower.

"Patience, love. I'll get there."

He slid further down, pushed her legs open, and then nibbled on the vein that ran along the inside of her thigh. The sweet smell of her rose into his senses, and he was ready to take her to the next level. With a soft touch, he reached for her and slid his fingers along her slick folds. The sound she emitted was a mix between a purr and a whimper, and he wondered what other sounds he could get out of her.

He parted her lips and ran his tongue along the inside before he flicked the tip of it over her hard nub. She groaned and raised her hips to give him better access while his mouth found her sweetness. Unrestrained, he sucked and licked with an overpowering thirst. Her fingers threaded into his hair as she rode his tongue, drawing him closer until he knew she was close.

Fingering her opening, he slid inside just as her orgasm began to peak. Her legs tightened around his head and her gasp of pleasure was the only sound she made, but he could feel every tremor that ran through her body. Holding her close, he continued to suck on her, moving to her stomach and then up to her breast as she came down.

He took one breast in his mouth just as his hips thrust forward and he entered her in one swift motion. She was warm and ready for him. Nails dug into his back as he slid out slowly to prolong the feeling of her tightness gripping him. He thrust back into her, causing them both to moan from the intensity of the sensation.

Rhythmically, he thrust into her and then retreated until beads of sweat formed across his brow. Her hands slid over his back and down to his ass as she met each thrust. Slowly, he built her back into a frenzy until her body was at his command. His mouth found hers as he continued to pump inside of her until he swallowed her cries of pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. Triggered by her response, he found himself fighting his own release until he couldn't fight any longer. Surrendering to the sensation, he threw his head back with a groan and rode out his orgasm.

His angel sighed and he looked down on her with a goofy grin until he realized she was almost in tears. "What?' he asked.

He slid off her and took her face into the palm of his hand. "What's the matter, my angel?" He wiped a tear that escaped from the corner of her eye. The anguish in her eyes pierced his heart.

"You need to go back," she said.

If she slapped him it would have had less of an impact. "What? No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't want to go back."

Another tear sliding down her cheek, but a smile that exuded pure happiness reflected in her eyes. "I will love you forever," she whispered. "Promise you'll never forget me."

"No!" He gripped her shoulder and shook his head. "I won't go."

"Promise you won't forget."

A haze came over his eyes and his vision blurred. He groped for her, refusing to believe that this dream would end. Determined to hold on with his life, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck. His vision darkened and he cried out in frustration, clinging to her and praying that by some miracle he could stay with his angel. The solid, supple body he held in his arms began to fade until he could only see a shadowy outline of the woman that would forever hold his heart. "Don't leave me."

"Promise, Edward." Her voice whispered in his mind like an echo.

"Oh God." His heart was breaking. "I promise."

"Do not despair, my love. Remember me and we'll be together again." He felt the feather light touch of a kiss on his lips before his eyelids felt heavy and he lost consciousness.

~O~

"Hey, handsome. Open those peepers and let me see your beautiful green eyes."

Edward winced from the pain and let his head roll to the side, away from the sound of a monitor that vibrated through his skull with the force of a sledgehammer every time it beeped. A soft chuckle rang from beside him, but he tried to ignore it. He wanted to roll over and die to escape the pain in his head and the ache in his heart.

"You had a pretty bad couple of weeks. We weren't sure if you'd make it," she said.

Edward sucked in a breath when cool fingers glided over his chest and prodded a tender area. He tried to open his eyes to see what she was doing since he didn't have the strength to bat her hands away, but the blinding light forced his eyes closed again. He licked his lips and groaned.

"Let me die," he whispered his voice raspy and dry. Visions of a woman in a gauzy white dress danced behind his closed lids. He knew her, or did he? He wanted to go to her, but he somehow knew that if his wish for death were granted, she would disappear. Despair rocketed through his body, but he couldn't remember why.

A cool washcloth pressed against his forehead and the woman standing over him sighed. "I know you're in pain, three broken ribs and a head injury would put down Superman, but I need you to open your eyes."

He shook his head as he felt the sleep begin to take him. "Where is she? I-I need her."

"Who?"

"Mmm-my Ang…"

"Don't worry. Angela will be here when you wake up."

~O~

Hmmm, maybe I should run and hide.

Until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to songster51 for fixing my comma's and NKubie for being my sounding board.

~O~

Bella looked down at her sleeping patient and sighed with relief. It had taken too long for him to come out of the coma. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had left a few hours earlier for the night after diligently being by his bedside for the last week. She didn't like to see the disappointment in their eyes when day after day he didn't wake-up as she had predicted. _At least he woke up._ Even when you do everything right, there is always the possibility that the mind will decide it doesn't want to wake up.

He was already remembering his girlfriend, so Bella was sure he was going to be fine. They'd have to wait until he fully woke up and started the round of tests that would determine the level of damage, but she was optimistic. She made her way to the nurse's office, plopped down in the chair, and picked up the phone.

When she reached Dr. Cullen's voicemail, she left a brief message and then called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice Cullen? It's Dr. Swan."

"Is he awake?"

Bella smiled. Alice always seemed to get to the point as quickly as possible.

"He is."

She held the phone away from her ear when Alice let out an ear piercing squeal, but it wasn't quick enough. She was sure her ears would ring for the next few days.

"I'm on my way!"

"Hold on," Bella said with a laugh. "He's sleeping and I don't anticipate him waking up until sometime tomorrow."

"What the hell! He's been sleeping for the last month."

"I understand your frustration, but it's going to be a long road to recovery and he needs as much rest as he can get so he can heal. There will be plenty of time to see him tomorrow."

Alice sighed. "Okay. Did he say anything?"

At this point Bella didn't think it was necessary to tell her that he was in excruciating pain. It was normal, and she wanted to see how he reacted when he was fully coherent. "I was pleased to hear him ask for his girlfriend. If he remembers names and faces, then that's a good sign."

"Wait. What? Girlfriend?"

"He asked for Angela." Bella said.

"Weird. Angela isn't his girlfriend."

"Oh," Bella said. "I'm sorry. I just assumed she was since she's been here almost every day, and he asked for her when he woke up."

"Don't get me wrong. I wish he'd settle down with a girl like Angela, but they haven't even met yet. She feels terribly guilty because he was on his way to their first date when he was in his accident. Are you sure he said Angela?"

"Yep. He was groggy, but he said her nickname as if he'd said it a hundred times. It's possible that he subconsciously heard her talking to him while she visited."

"Interesting. Well, then I'm glad I didn't have a guilty conscience and 'fess up that I slept with his roommate in college."

Bella laughed and tried not to think about all the personal things she had told him while he was unconscious. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

~O~

"I don't want any more Jell-O."

Alice glared at her brother and brought the spoon up to his mouth anyway. He turned his head and tightened his lips like a petulant child.

"Stop being a baby," she said as she prodded his lips with the spoon. "You need to eat or you'll never get out of here."

Edward glared at her and then snatched the spoon out of her hand. "I can feed myself."

Alice sighed and handed him the cup filled with red slime. He hated the stuff, but he'd comply if it got him out of there quicker.

"You know, this is a really drastic measure to take to get out of a blind date," Alice said with the annoying smirk that always drove him crazy. "Angela was really worried when she saw the announcement over the news. She spent time here every day so I want you to be nice to her when she gets here."

Edward rolled his eyes and then winced at the pain. His head had been aching since he woke up earlier that day. He didn't want to deal with one more visitor, but he couldn't go back to sleep until he'd talked to the doctor and convinced her to let him go. "I'll be nice, but don't expect anything to happen. I don't want you setting me up with anyone else. I've got some stuff to work out first." He took the last bite of the red slime and set the empty cup on the tray.

Alice's eyebrows raised until they disappeared under her bangs. "Like what?"

Edward ignored her. "What's taking the doctor so long? I want out of here."

"She had emergency surgery. You're not the only one that's a head case."

"Har Har." Edward rubbed his forehead where the pain seemed the most prevalent. "When is Amber supposed to be here?"

"Angela," Alice corrected. "She'll be here any minute. And what kind of stuff do you need to work out before you start dating?"

There was a faint knock on the door and Alice glared at her brother as she got up to answer it. "Don't think I'll forget this conversation and be nice," she whispered before she opened the door.

Edward closed his eyes, uninterested in his visitor until he could feel Alice hovering beside him. He let out a long sigh and opened his eyes to find her frowning down at him, and then she nodded her head toward a petite brunette standing across the room. His heart began to race and he held his breath as she looked down at her feet.

"Edward, this is Angela."

She lifted her head and gave him a shy smile. Brown eyes stared back at him, and the flicker of hope that he couldn't explain quickly turn to disappointment.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward."

Her voice wasn't right but he couldn't for the life of him explain why it was wrong. He stared at her for a long moment, scrutinizing everything about her. Maybe it was that her eyes held a hint of apprehension?

"Edward?" Alice snapped, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, giving his sister a sideways glance before he returned his attention to Angela. "It's nice to meet you as well. I hear you've been by a few times."

She blushed and looked back down at her feet. "I just wanted to help Alice. She didn't want you to be alone."

"And Angela felt guilty even though I told her that your stupid driving habits had nothing to do with her."

Edward ignored his sister. She had complained about his driving for years. He waved Angela over, which seemed to startle her. "I'm not going to bite," he teased. Edward gave her his award winning six o'clock news smile, and she smiled back before relaxing a little and coming to his side.

Taking her hand, he gave it a small squeeze. She seemed like a nice girl, albeit a little timid, but after dealing with his bossy sister all day, Angela was a welcome relief. "Thank you for visiting. You really didn't have to."

"It was no trouble," she said, smiling down at him.

"Well, when I finally see the doctor and get out of here, I'll have to make it up to you for that date I missed, as long as the scars don't scare you off."

Angela blushed and shook her head.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" A woman swept in wearing scrubs, her hair pulled up into a surgical cap. As she walked to the sink to wash her hands, he watched her like a cat watches a canary. He knew her.

"Dr. Swan?" Edward asked.

She peeked around her shoulder and nodded. "I apologize for not making it sooner, but I had surgery."

Drying her hands as she scurried to the computer, Edward watched her with an uneasy familiarity. He dropped Angela's hand as if he had been caught doing something wrong. He needed to see her face, but she continued to scan through his tests until she pointed to a spot on his brain image.

"I'm afraid there's still a small shadow on your brain that we need to keep an eye on over the next few weeks. The extra sleep after we tried to wake you up seems to have helped heal the other injuries. It's amazing how the body knows what it needs better than we do."

She closed the chart on the screen and turned to face him. "I don't see why we'll need to keep you much longer. You should make an appointment with my office so we can—" She quickly walked over to the bed and all he could do was stare up at her. "Are you all right, Mr. Cullen?" Her hand went to his forehead and a jolt of familiarity raced through him at the touch, though she didn't seem to notice. "You're kind of clammy. How are you feeling?"

"I-I don't know."

She pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and pressed it to his chest. "Your heart is beating rapidly." She swung the instrument back around her neck and looked at Alice. "Did anything startle him or has he been up out of bed recently?"

Alice shook her head.

Perplexed, the doctor looked back at Edward and frowned. "Is there any pain?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head, but winced. Something wasn't right, but he didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. As soon as her eyes met his, he felt an anticipation that rivaled a child's on Christmas Day. His heart began to thump harder and he became light-headed. He knew her, but he didn't. He tried to remember where he'd seen her before, but it seemed like a distant memory he couldn't quite grasp.

_Did I hit my head so hard that I forgot this woman?_

Dr. Swan didn't look as if she believed him. "A headache is normal and I'll give you something to ease the pain. I want to watch you for a couple of days, but as long as you improve, then you should be out of here by the end of the week. With some physical thera—"

"Do I know you?"

Dr. Swan stopped mid-sentence and stared back at him with confusion on her face. "I don't think so. I was a student of your father's for a while, but I never had the pleasure of meeting his family."

"Do you volunteer anywhere?"

Dr. Swan shrugged. "Just the free clinic and last year I helped with the AIDS walk."

"Do you run or play tennis?"

She wrinkled her nose and then shook her head. "No, I only have time to go to the gym once in a while. Why?"

"What gym?"

"Edward," Alice said. "Leave the poor woman alone. She said she doesn't know you."

Edward disregarded Alice's scolding. "I'm sorry, but I know you from somewhere. Are you a Niners fan? Maybe I've seen you at a game?"

Dr. Swan laughed and the sound reminded him of the wind chimes in his mother's garden. He smiled and had the sudden urge to take her hand.

"My father would roll in his grave if I was anything but Seahawk faithful."

Something clicked in Edward's mind and he recalled something, but it felt more like déjà vu. "Do you think the spot on my brain is a tumor?"

Dr. Swan sucked in a quick breath and her light demeanor a moment earlier was gone. "Brain tumor?"

Edward shrugged and pain shot through his head, but he held back the flinch. "You said you wanted to watch the shadow on my scan."

"Oh, of course." Dr. Swan shook her head before drawing in a long breath. "No, but it might be an aneurysm."

"Don't people die from that?" Alice asked.

"It can be fatal, but only if it ruptures. This has been there for a while, and we probably wouldn't have known about it if it weren't for the accident. I originally thought it was residual blood from the bleeding in your brain, but since you've healed pretty well over the last week, it is looking more and more like an aneurysm. I want to watch it and see if it's growing. There is scar tissue around it so that's what helped protect it from rupturing during the accident."

"What are my options?" Edward asked.

"Well, if it grows, then we'll have to repair it through surgery. If it doesn't grow, you'll have to weigh the risks and determine if you want to proceed with surgery or leave it alone. We can discuss this more with your follow-up appointment. Do you have any more questions for me?

Edward slowly shook his head. He didn't know what to think about the new revelation. He wasn't generally a worrier, but he'd seen enough reports about people dropping dead without warning that he had cause to be concerned despite the doctor downplaying his condition.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward took a deep breath and tried to process what he'd been told as the door closed behind the doctor.

"What are you thinking?" Alice asked.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know what to think at the moment."

"I should probably go and let you guys talk," Angela said.

Edward looked up, forgetting completely that she was in the room. "I'm sorry, but that's probably a good idea. I'm not really up for visitors at the moment."

She gave him a sad smile. "It's okay. You've had a lot dropped on you today."

"Thank you." Edward said. "Feel free to come by tomorrow."

Angela smiled and this time it looked genuine. "Absolutely."

They watched her walk out the door and then Edward turned to his sister. "Was I nice enough?"

"To Angela, yes, but what was that all about with Dr. Swan? I haven't seen you that persistent since you worked for the Stanford News."

"I don't know, but something isn't right."

~O~

Hopefully that answered some of the Angela questions, but I think it may have caused more questions. LOL

Until next time...


End file.
